


Tight Fittin' Jeans

by orphan_account



Series: My playlist (Song Fics) [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, OOC, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TMNT version of Conway Twitty's song 'Tight Fittin' Jeans'</p><p>Leorai romance-y stuff. </p><p>Warning! Mentioned alcohal use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tight Fittin' Jeans

**Author's Note:**

> OOC and AU You've beened warned.

She tried to hide it by the faded demin clothes she wore, but Leonardo could tell, she'd never been inside a bar before.

He felt like a peasant who just had met a queen, and he could tell, she knew that he saw right through her tight fittin' jeans.

He asked her "What's a woman like you doin' here? I see you're used to champagne, but I'll buy you a beer." he said, motioning for her to take the seat next to him, which she did unhesitantly.

She smirked over at him slyly. "You got me figured out, but I'm not what I seem. And for a dance I'll tell you about these tight fittin' jeans."

They rose together and moved to the dance floor, their bodies immediately locking together in the fray. "So?" Leo asked, his brows knitting together as he waited.

She said "I married money, I'm used to wearing pearls, but I always dreamed of being, just a good old boy's girl. So tonight I left those crystal candle-lights to live a dream. And, Partner, there's a tiger in these tight fittin' jeans."

Leo took the opportunity as a challenge and nodded his head slightly. "Leonardo."

His nod was returned by the black-haired minx. "Karaii."

They danced every dance and consumed what seemed to consist of the entire store of alcohal that the bar could supply. By the end of the night Leonardo was satisfied that he'd done his best to make Karai's dream come true.

As she played out her fantasy before his eyes it seemed a cowgirl came alive inside those tight fittin' jeans.

In his mind she was still a lady, that's all that he would say, but he knew that he's been broken by the time they parted ways.

He knew he'd held more women than most eyes had ever seen, but that night he knew a lady wearing tight fittin' jeans.

Then she was back in her world, and he was still stuck in his, but he knew that he'd always remember the time a cowboy once had a millionaire's dream.

And lord he loved that Lady wearing tight fittin' jeans.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so tired that I can't sleep!


End file.
